(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat electrical generator, and in particular to an electrical generator that comprises magnets and coils that are respectively mounted to stationary disks and a rotary disk, both made of plastics, and that rotates the rotary disk to cause interaction between the coils and magnetic fields generated by the magnets to induce electrical current thereby realizing generation of power. Alternatively, the coils may receive electrical power from an external source so that the present invention is practiced as an electrical motor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical generator comprises windings formed around a core and magnets fixed to a casing so that when the core is rotated, the windings intersect magnetic fields generated by the magnets to induce electrical currents therein. Due to the fact that the windings are formed around the core, the weight of the electrical generator is increased and the material used is increased. Both are against economic performance of the electrical generators. Further, the conventional power generators are often driven by belts, and the slackness of the belts becomes a factor that influences the rotation of the core, leading to undesired loading. In addition, the components of the conventional power generator are most made of iron based material, which may easily affect the magnetic fields generated by the magnets, preventing the magnetic fields from being concentrated and leading to poor performance. In addition, eccentricity may be induced after long time operation, leading to abrasion of the windings and thus breaking the circuit or poor performance and unstable operation. Further, the windings and the magnets are both enclosed in a cylindrical casing, leading to poor dissipation of heat and difficult of assembling. In addition, since the electrical current generated by the generator is, at least partly, determined by the gauge of the enameled wire that makes the windings, the overall size may be different, and this affects the productivity.